


Cabins, Misunderstanding and Flirting With The Goalie

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [36]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, real world stuff mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Chapter 1: Gabe takes matters into his own hands and talks to Jeff. it goes as well as you can imagineChapter 2: Team pining :D They are piningChapter 3: 798... they're pining tooChapter 4: The chat ;)
Relationships: Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Erik Johnson/OMC, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 82
Kudos: 149





	1. Kitchener Buddies ;)

Gabe:

| 

Soooooo how was your first practise back with Eric???  
  
---|---  
  
Jeff:

| 

OMG it was AMAZING, honestly, it was like we’d never been apart  
  
Jeff:

| 

Just, clicked again instantly  
  
Gabe:

| 

I’ve seen some pics, his flow is looking hot!  
  
Jeff:

| 

COMPLETELY isn’t it, it’s a good length on him  
  
Gabe:

| 

Eric’s cute though isn’t he.  
  
Jeff:

| 

Cute? Landy, Eric’s a total stud and you know it.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Heh. Completely  
  
Gabe:

| 

Like, not just hockey cute, but actual cute.  
  
Jeff:

| 

I mean, he hasn’t been asked to model like you have :P  
  
Gabe:

| 

Shut up! It was one time!!  
  
Jeff:

| 

Why are you fixating on how cute he is anyway?  
  
Gabe:

| 

No reason.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Would you be mad if I slept with him?  
  
Jeff:

| 

I think MEL would be mad if you slept with him  
  
Gabe:

| 

Oh. Yeah, no, this is hypothetical  
  
Jeff:

| 

In a hypothetical world in which your wife gave you a road agreement…  
  
Jeff:

| 

I think you’d be far too busy fucking your own teammates to get to Eric  
  
Gabe:

| 

But would you be mad if I did?  
  
Jeff:

| 

Why are you so obsessed with sleeping with my captain?  
  
Jeff:

| 

OMG do you have a crush on Eric???  
  
Gabe:

| 

What? No?  
  
Gabe:

| 

Also, he’s not your captain anymore  
  
Jeff:

| 

Nice deflection there Gabbe  
  
Jeff:

| 

He’s always gonna be my captain  
  
Jeff:

| 

And you totally think he’s cute…  
  
Gabe:

| 

I REALLY DON’T  
  
Jeff:

| 

I’m not gonna tell him Landy  
  
Jeff:

| 

Not yet anyway…  
  
Gabe:

| 

FFS Jeffy, I DON’T FANCY ERIC  
  
Jeff:

| 

Keep telling yourself that 😉


	2. Team Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually starts up IMMEDIATELY after the last episode's big chat. Where JT really quickly provided a link for some cat ear headphones for mitchy.
> 
> Also ALL of my adverts online are for cat ear headphones now. THANKS MITCHY

Segsy:

| 

HOW QUICKLY DID YOU FIND THAT LINK FOR YOUR BOY JT?!?!?  
  
---|---  
  
JT:

| 

SHUT UP! He’d look SO FUCKING CUTE  
  
McLeod:

| 

Don’t lie. You’d totally be his sugar daddy given half a chance  
  
JT:

| 

DON’T.  
  
JT:

| 

Ugh.  
  
JT:

| 

WHY IS HE SO PERFECT??  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Did you literally just toast to his smile, right at him?  
  
JT:

| 

SHUT UP.  
  
JT:

| 

How’s Jeff?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Literal perfection.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Sunshine in a bottle.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Like, I’ve missed him so much, it’s so hard not to just spend all day every day staring at him  
  
McLeod:

| 

Oh that’s a fucking mood  
  
Segsy:

| 

ALSO, did Skinny really not believe it when they told him the Sabres had traded for you  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Yeah, his dad told him and he thought it was just a joke  
  
Staalsy:

| 

<3  
  
Staalsy:

| 

God, he’s so perfect.  
  
JT:

| 

We’re all so fucking screwed for this season  
  
McLeod:

| 

So. Screwed.


	3. 798

C79:

| 

Cabin Fest Prompt!?!?  
  
---|---  
  
C8:

| 

GODDMANIT 79 YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT  
  
C79:

| 

You realise when I miss you I stalk you online yeah?  
  
C8:

| 

Ok, but you just have to accept that all of my ao3 content is you centric  
  
C79:

| 

Ngl, I lowkey love how much you hate me/haysie <3  
  
C79:

| 

It’s cute babes  
  
C8:

| 

Now I just wait for someone to claim it :  
  
C79:

| 

<3 miss you btw. Did I mention that?  
  
C8:

| 

Don’t. I have NO idea how we’re gonna do this.  
  
C79:

| 

One day at a time baby boy  
  
C79:

| 

Month and a bit, you can do that <3  
  
C79:

| 

Also I’ve ordered you a present  
  
C8:

| 

Oh?  
  
C79:

| 

Open it on your own 😉  
  
C8:

| 

😳😳😳😳  
  
C79:

| 

It’ll come in plain brown packaging and the sender will say “Jan Mulders”  
  
C79:

| 

And when you get it, you can call me 😉  
  
C79:

| 

I MEAN OBVIOUSLY CALL ME EVERY DAY ANYWAY  
  
C79:

| 

But you know what I mean.  
  
C8:

| 

I’m guessing I don’t get to know what it is?  
  
C79:

| 

Absolutely not, it’s a surprise… 😉  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is CABIN FEST?” you say… well, for those of you who use me as your source of fandom news… firstly, get a more reliable news source, and secondly, check out the cabin fest which is happening [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hrpfIntothewoods) where yes, you can totally go and see Cale’s prompt, or maybe, think about inputting some prompts of your own, or claim a few prompts :D more cabin fic can only be a good thing right?
> 
> Oh, and that package Carter's talking about.... if you don't know what it is.... You don't want to know ;)


	4. Chapter 4

EJ:

| 

BA HA HA HA @flyers  
  
---|---  
  
EJ:

| 

Our resident flyers fan has just watched the clips of TK micd up at practise  
  
EJ:

| 

AND IS LOSING HIS MIND  
  
Sammy:

| 

He just shove his phone in my face and ask “DOES THIS LOOK AS FLIRTING?”  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Babes, TK isn’t flirting with me  
  
Cale:

| 

HE SAID HE LIKED YOUR POKE CHECK  
  
Teeks:

| 

It was a good poke check 😉  
  
Cale:

| 

🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬  
  
Gabe:

| 

Honestly, I thought he was bad when he was just thirsting over some random goalie  
  
Gabe:

| 

Now they’re dating I’m a little bit concerned that he might actually lose his mind  
  
Burky:

| 

His entire face is red like a tomato  
  
Cale:

| 

SHUT THE FUCK UP BURKY NOT HELPING  
  
Hartsy:

| 

8 sweetheart… do you honestly think TK would flirt with me while his boyfriend is RIGHT THERE?  
  
Cale:

| 

Well no, but I also didn’t think any REASONABLE person would slap their goalie!?!?!?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ok, but Carter Carey Price Hart 100% deserved that  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤠  
  
Cale:

| 

WHAT KIND OF MONSTER SLAPS THEIR GOALIE?  
  
Claude:

| 

Honestly… that isn’t even the weirdest shit TK’s done today  
  
Sammy:

| 

🤣 cale’s eye is completely twitch twitch twitch  
  
Teeks:

| 

Would it upset you to know I’m sat next to your boyfriend right now @Makar  
  
Cale:

| 

😠😠😠  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’ll just sling my arm around his shoulders….  
  
Cale:

| 

Hey @mcleod… How’s Nico doing at practise?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Rude.  
  
McLeod:

| 

As in. You rude. Not Nico rude. Nico isn’t rude. He’s beautiful.  
  
EJ:

| 

@Gabbe, do we need to ban Cale from watching flyer’s bts content this year  
  
EJ:

| 

Because honestly, I’m a little concerned for his blood pressure  
  
Cale:

| 

YOU CAN’T DO THAT  
  
Cale:

| 

And if you did, you’d have to stop Nate from watching Pen’s scrimmages  
  
NateMac:

| 

HEY! That is NOT the same.  
  
NateMac:

| 

I watch Pens practise content because it helps me improve my hockey analytics skill  
  
NateMac:

| 

And because Sid is the best player in the world and I want to continue to learn from him  
  
EJ:

| 

Nate… you watch pens practises because you’ve got a hard-on for Sid’s hockey skills  
  
EJ:

| 

AND GIVEN THE WAY YOU SIT WHEN YOU WATCH THEM  
  
EJ:

| 

I DON’T THINK IT’S A METAPHORICAL BONER  
  
NateMac:

| 

Stop judging me EJ…  
  
Howdy:

| 

Honestly, sometimes I’m jealous of your team’s openness on the Avs  
  
Howdy:

| 

But today I’m SUPER glad I don’t have my teammates up in my business all the time  
  
Lu:

| 

Wait, how IS life in rangers land  
  
Lu:

| 

Because your media team is giving us fuck all  
  
Lu:

| 

And the twitter drama is real  
  
Howdy:

| 

Ugh, we’ve all been told that we’re not allowed to mock tony for his twitter tantrums  
  
Howdy:

| 

AND we’re not allowed to talk politics  
  
Lack:

| 

WHO TALKS POLITICS IN THE LOCKER ROOM?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Erm. Tony DeAngelo…  
  
Lu:

| 

WAIT, why are management protecting HIM not y’know, the POCs in your locker room  
  
Howdy:

| 

You remember I play for a team with really bigoted management yeah?  
  
Lu:

| 

Is your coach not queer?  
  
Howdy:

| 

QUINNY???  
  
Howdy:

| 

Not that I know of….  
  
Lu:

| 

He’s in his fifties, he’s a bit of a fucking fox, and there is NO wife on the scene  
  
Lu:

| 

And as far as I’m aware, no long term partner since college  
  
Howdy:

| 

O.O  
  
Chucky:

| 

I think you might have just broken howdy’s MIND  
  
Howdy:

| 

I’m…. I’m gonna watch him SO CLOSELY NOW  
  
Chucky:

| 

Did you figure out if the next next next one is straight yet?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Erm… no?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like, some stuff he does I’m like…. Oh, maybe he’s no straight boy  
  
Howdy:

| 

And then I remember he’s Quebecois so…  
  
Sammy:

| 

Rude :p  
  
Sammy:

| 

WE CAN BE BOTH  
  
Howdy:

| 

I KNOW but some of the stuff that is like NORMAL BEHAVIOUR for you guys  
  
Howdy:

| 

Like, he and goat were full on cheek kissing hellos  
  
Sammy:

| 

And?  
  
Howdy:

| 

WELL EXACTLY.  
  
Howdy:

| 

IF I WAS DOING THAT WITH ONE OF MY BROS, THAT WOULD BE PRETTY GAY  
  
Howdy:

| 

But the rules are different for you guys  
  
Howdy:

| 

So I can’t telllllllll  
  
EJ:

| 

Honestly, I feel like whether lafreniere is queer or not is not the important tea here  
  
EJ:

| 

@LACKO HOW WAS YOUR TACO?  
  
Lack:

| 

… If you want to know how my birthday taco was… you can watch my birthday taco review :P  
  
EJ:

| 

I did.  
  
EJ:

| 

(I’m so bored)  
  
EJ:

| 

And I think it’s very cruel that you make @lu film you while his own taco gets cold  
  
Lu:

| 

THAT’S WHAT I SAID  
  
Lu:

| 

SOMEONE was like “I’m an Instagram star now bobby, some things are more important”  
  
Lack:

| 

I 100% did not say that  
  
Lu:

| 

…  
  
Lack:

| 

Also, browsing Instagram… @Howdy  
  
Lack:

| 

Gauthier has been like “Yessir Mon Chum” at Laffy  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I ship it  
  
Lack:

| 

WELL, he sounds a LOT like an Av  
  
Sammy:

| 

RUDE  
  
Howdy:

| 

I mean, now you said that, it’s a bit like Nate and Sammy had a really SUPER ripped baby  
  
NateMac:

| 

… rude…  
  
Sammy:

| 

I’m not having a baby with NATE gross  
  
NateMac:

| 

DOUBLE RUDE  
  
NateMac:

| 

Why is everyone being so mean to me today?  
  
EJ:

| 

Idk if you’ve noticed this Nate  
  
EJ:

| 

We’re mean to you EVERY DAY  
  
Nate:

| 

Well stop it ☹  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Jeeeez that’s a lot of back reading to catch up on  
  
Brinksy:

| 

I came to send happy birthday wishes to Ralph @TBeauts  
  
TBeauts:

| 

IS THAT A HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR RALPH BARRIE FROM RALPH DEBRINCAT?!?!  
  
Brinksy:

| 

OFC  
  
TBeauts:

| 

😍😍😍  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Um, @Gabe… why is Jeffy asking me questions about whether I think you’re cute?  
  
Gabe:

| 

I’m sorry  
  
Gabe:

| 

I may have done a bad thing  
  
Gabe:

| 

I may have been asking Skinny questions about you… to kind of… test the waters  
  
Staalsy:

| 

WHICH IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I SAID TO DO  
  
Gabe:

| 

Anyway, now he thinks I have a crush on you  
  
Gabe:

| 

… 100% my bad, I definitely should have listened to you  
  
Staalsy:

| 

FFS. THIS IS WHY YOU GUYS SHOULD STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE  
  
Sid:

| 

I mean, if you just told him how you felt  
  
Sid:

| 

We wouldn’t need to meddle  
  
Staalsy:

| 

OH FOR SURE, I JUST got him back in my life  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I’ll go chase him away with my feelings.  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Staalsy! You aren’t going to chase him away with your feelings  
  
Staalsy:

| 

YOU DON’T KNOW THAT  
  
JT:

| 

Leave staalsy alone, he’ll say something when he’s ready to  
  
Stromer:

| 

Of COURSE you’d be on his side :P  
  
JT:

| 

Hey there top line centre :D  
  
Stromer:

| 

Hardly.  
  
Kaner:

| 

STROMER, you’re doing awesome  
  
Brinksy:

| 

100% my fave centre  
  
Davo:

| 

Rude  
  
Tazer:

| 

Double rude  
  
Kaner:

| 

Ok, you’d have to be my second fave  
  
Kaner:

| 

Because Jonny totally takes the top spot there  
  
Kaner:

| 

But seriously, you’re doing awesome :D plus you’re more fun to play with than Taze :P  
  
Tazer:

| 

You’re only saying that because he gets nerdy about hockey with you  
  
Kaner:

| 

Stromer is the only one who can keep up with my hockey nerding ok  
  
Kaner:

| 

@Davo I’m coming for your BFF to be MY BFF  
  
Davo:

| 

RUDE  
  
Chucky:

| 

Hey @Teeks, congrats to your man for making the roster :D  
  
Teeks:

| 

NOLAN PATRICK REVENGE TOUR 2021  
  
Teeks:

| 

WOOP WOOP  
  
Claude:

| 

No. We are NOT getting t-shirts  
  
Teeks:

| 

…  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’m getting us t-shirts  
  
**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments feed the beast, suggestions are love (for this fic series at least!!!) let me know what you want to see with these boys, because we're heading back to the drama imminently...


End file.
